


Ruby

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s Jared’s birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

For me, birthdays are a time for reflection over the past year. Jared, on the other hand, birthdays are loud ruckus parties that last until one of Vancouver’s finest decides it is easier to arrest everyone than to tell us to keep the noise low one more time.  This year Jared’s birthday falls on a Sunday, and since everyone has to be at work the next morning, the party will still be loud and ruckus, but not as long.  And he said day would be spent with me. Alone.

 

 

 

I offered to run the dogs so Jared could sleep in.  Sadie and Harley run ahead only to realize I’m not with them. They stop and wait for me to catch up, then run ahead again. When they figure out there will be no running, we all stroll home.

 

 

 

I make Jared a birthday breakfast of steak and eggs and leave the stove fan off so the smell will waffle upstairs.  After scooping the eggs onto the plate beside the steak, I place a small wrapped box on the tray beside the juice.  Jared will want to tear into the present and ignore his breakfast, but I’m won’t let him, teasing him. And myself.

 

 

 

When I enter the bedroom carrying the tray, Jared is sitting up against the headboard.  The sheet barely covers his pubic hair. The prominent hipbones make my mouth water to run my tongue along the defined creases. Jared grins as I set the tray over his lap.  The grin grows bigger when Jared notices the present.

 

 

 

“No,” as Jared reaches for the present.  Jared’s eyes come straight up to mine in surprise.  “After you eat, you can open your present,” with a smile.  Jared’s expression tells me he doesn’t think that is a good idea.

 

 

 

We talk about the final preparations for the evening’s party. Jared’s eyes keep going back to the present sitting on the edge of the tray.  I try to keep my expression neutral, but I’m as anxious as Jared; I look at the present and feel the excitement in my stomach.

 

 

 

Jared wipes his mouth and throws the napkin on the plate. I smile and hand the present to him. Like a small child, Jared tears the paper to pieces and opens the small box. The object inside looks like a straight pin with a red ruby on the head.  Frowning in puzzlement, Jared looks at me as I move the tray out of the way.

 

 

 

I reach for the lube on the bedside table, pull the sheet out of the way to kneel between Jared’s long legs. After taking the object out of the box, I smear a couple of drops of lube on it. Taking Jared’s soft cock in my hand, “It’s cock jewelry,” I say as I gently push the straight piece into Jared’s slit until the ruby head rests against it.

 

 

 

A loud hiss causes me to look up at Jared’s closed eyes. He seems to be ignoring me as I kiss and lick his lips. Suddenly he pulls me in to a kiss by placing a hand on the back of my head. My tongue pushes into his mouth. Moaning, he sucks my tongue hard as if it is a cock.

 

But we have things to do and this is about teasing.  I suddenly get off the bed. “I’ll go to the store and get the rest of what we need for tonight while you straighten up.” Leaning down, I run the tip of my tongue up the side of Jared’s neck before an open wet kiss.  Jared stares in disbelief as I pick up the tray and leave the room.  The minute I’m passed the doorway, I rest the tray on one arm.  I squeeze my cock as I hear Jared come. My hard on goes down leaving a dull tension of arousal.

 

 

 

When I arrive back home, Jared is vacuuming in tight boxers. Jared helps me put way the groceries by placing cases of beer in the refrigerator. He turns around and stops suddenly because I’m standing right behind him.

 

 

 

I stick a finger inside the fly of Jared’s boxers. “You’re not wearing your present,” as my finger rubs along the slit and head of Jared’s cock.

 

 

 

With a sharp intake of breath, “I took a shower.” Leaning in for a short kiss, “I wanted to wait for you,” another short kiss, “to get back.”

 

 

 

“Is that so?” I kiss and lick at Jared’s neck as my hands moved around his waist into the boxers, my wrists slowly pulling them down as my hands gasped two perfect ass cheeks. Jared’s arms wrapped around my shoulders, his hips grinded his cock against mine.

 

 

 

Grinning, I step away and turn to leave. “Stop doing that!” Jared says. I look over my shoulder and chuckle.

 

 

 

By the time Jared walks into our bedroom, I’m pulling my pants and boxers off.  “Lie down,” it’s more of a command than a request. Jared swallows loudly and lies down on the bed in his boxers. He is so beautiful. Long neck, wide muscular chest leading down to a slim waist. My eyes move across the bugle in his underwear, down the long legs. I see why the fan girls live vicariously through me fucking him. He is fuckable.

 

 

 

I don’t pull his boxers off; instead I straddle his hips, my cock and balls against his covered ones. I can feel how hard he is and I haven’t even touched him. His fingers curl around my waist. I take his hands and place them on my thighs with a firm squeeze to let him know his hands are to stay there. I lean over to kiss him, my tongue licks it’s way into his mouth.  When he starts sucking, I pull it out, and when he calms down I push it back in. My hips start thrusting; the soft cloth is slick and damp from his precum. I know he’s pulled his knees up and spread his thighs so my ass can move between them. His hands haven’t moved, but his nails are scratching along my thighs.

 

 

 

I pull back to look at him. I love the way he looks when he is aroused. The flush to his cheeks, his lips parted for panting breaths, and his eyes. Desire, want, need. And it is all for me. It doesn’t matter as well he sucks my cock or touch or kiss me, it is the way he looks at me that is my undoing. Every damn time.

 

 

 

Jared lifts his head so he can kiss at the freckles on my shoulder. His warm wet tongue caresses like he is trying to scoop them into his mouth. He kisses across my nose and cheeks. Then his mouth is back on mine. Asking.

 

 

 

I move between his legs and finally pull his boxers off. He takes his present off the bedside table and hands it to me with the lube. I stroke his cock as I gently push the jewelry in.  His back arches of the bed taut, heels dig into the mattress, hands clinch the sheets. I take the cock into my mouth. My tongue licks around the ruby, moving it in his cock. A hand painfully pulls on my hair encouraging me. His hips thrust his cock deeper so I hold my head still and just move my tongue along his length. While my hand strokes him, I pull off to lick his balls and give them a little slap. Not hard enough to hurt but make him moan.

 

 

 

The flex of his hips causes his ass to spread so I can see his tight brownish hole. My cock tingles at the sight. The tight feel comes imminently to mind. It is my turn to moan.

 

I pour lube on the hole and use my fingers to spread it inside. Jared is now pushing back on my fingers. I can see his stomach tremble as his senses are over loaded.

 

 

 

After coating my cock, I slowly push inside him. He makes eye contact and lies still. I hook a hand under one knee and press it back, opening him more. Staying on my knees, I thrust deep inside him. From here I can see his body react to the thrusts. His cock bounces, the ruby sparkles against precum and the head of his cock. Hips move back against my thrusts. Head pressed back on the pillow, throat moving with moans. Eyes closed. Ecstasy on his face.

 

 

 

I can tell he is almost ready to cum. My thumb presses the ruby tight on his slit.  Jared’s eyes open and look at me. He wants to come but he can’t. Pleasure with a touch of pain crosses his face. His eyes fill with tears.

 

 

 

“Do you want to cum?” I thrust hard and deep.

 

 

 

He shakes his head no. My pleasure increases a notch.

 

 

 

“I’ll let you cum if you want to.”

 

 

 

Again he shakes his head no. “Make me beg to cum.”

 

 

 

That makes me smile and thrust harder. He uses the headboard to push back harder on my cock.  I love him this way. Open and needy.  My thumb starts rubbing across the ruby and I swear I can see the sparks go up Jared’s back.

 

 

 

Jared stops moving. “Please let me cum! Please!” though clinch teeth.

 

 

 

I pull the ruby up a little. My boy’s cum pours down his cock. His ass claps down on my cock.

 

 

 

“Happy Birthday,” as I’m coming deep inside him.

 

 

 

Jared insists on wearing the jewelry during the party.  He likes how the weight keeps him aware of his cock. All night we give each other sly smiles as we think of his beautiful ruby cock.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
